In Their Blood
by NyhntynAitysyx
Summary: A new way is found by Tenaya7 to threaten the Rangers and ultimately put an end to Corinth. Ziggy/Dr.K, Dillon/Summer.
1. Chapter 1: Frustration

Tenaya looked upon the table at her arsenal. Attachments of all violent sorts to replace her hand. She knew her upgrades were useful but things needed to be taken a step further. She searched her memory cache from dealing with the Rangers. The past haunted these humans on different levels but who would be worthy to attempt her attack on?

"No..." she muttered with a bored tone as the image of Summer's wedding shifted to make room for the next memory.

"Too pure hearted...Past not applicable…Entirely deranged…" She said dismissing Flynn and Dillon, as well as Gem and Gemma.

Undecided, her memories formed a reverse split screen that reflected in her eyes. One with hints of green and the other with red for the two remaining rangers.

"Go after the leader or go after the easiest?" She wondered to herself as she chose an advanced search on her memories of the two males.

…………..

"Tenaya 7, where are you going? I expect it is not another unauthorized attack." Venjix's red light rotated in her direction.

Tenaya turned on her heel and confidently smirked in response. "I have a plan that will benefit us and screw over the rangers at the same time. Let's just say I'm getting back what was supposed to be ours."

A long paused followed which made Tenaya wonder if he was going to command she abort her mission but then the red orb grew brighter. "Proceed."

.................

The garage had been silent with the exception of the music he played over and over from the pocket watch. It was his only clue and possession to his goal. Dillon grew frustrated with every day that passed knowing he couldn't remember the first quarter of his life. The tune from this watch was the only thing that could silence the chaotic noise of questions that ran constantly in his head.

"So why a watch anyway?"

Dillon didn't even bother looking up to acknowledge Scott. "Why not a watch?"

Scott gave him a small nod, the corner of his lips turned upward slightly. "Fair enough." He looked from Dillon to the watch. "You know, when Marcus—"

"Please don't." Dillon looked at him this time. "No offense but there's nothing you can say that I can relate to. You know your past. You know who you are. You know your brother is dead." He clasped the watch shut. "I don't have that luxury."

Dillon jumped off the hood of his car to walk off when Scott grabbed his shoulder firmly. From the look in Scott's eyes, Dillon knew he had hit a nerve but would this blow up into a physical fight?

"Just know this. I can't help you with your past. None of us can. But don't screw up what you do have now."

Dillon tilted his head to the side as if the words had literally knocked him in the face but he returned quickly to his original posture. "Can I have my shoulder back now?"

Scott exhaled sharply and released Dillon's shoulder, walking away.

…………..

Dr K. didn't have to look up to know Ziggy was behind her. She could smell the tuna sandwich in his hand from a mile away.

"What is it, Ranger Operator Series Green?"

"Aren't you tired of saying that? Wouldn't saying my name save you time?"

Dr. K gave an unfazed glance at Ziggy, who had just taken another bite of his sandwich.

"You're dripping mayo on my keyboard."

Ziggy awkwardly stepped back as she wiped some of the keys with a napkin. He wondered to himself what possibly could he have done that she didn't like him. No this was it. For once and for all, he would find out why she won't address him by his name.

If only he got to open his mouth.

"Ranger Green, I think it is best you put yourself on a more suitable diet. I believe I quote you saying "I hate cardio." where you then pursued a citizen as a ranger because you could not keep up pace otherwise."

Ziggy knew why he had really used the morpher but he wouldn't let her win this one. He'd win this argument and then get the answer he's been wanting.

"Oh yeah? So, oh great mentor, shouldn't you be setting an example by not eating candy and cookies yourself?" He pointed to the bag of Oreos by her right arm. "And another thing---"

"I" Dr K. interrupted, "Don't engage in physical battle. While there are times I don't eat for the entire day, I am not required to be on any sort of diet in order to do my job. You, Ranger----"

"My God! Just say my name!" Exasperated, Ziggy threw his hands up in the air before leaning over Dr. K's desk.

Dr K. stared at him in surprise, not expecting his outburst. She wondered why it bothered him so much. Their exchanged glances lasted only a few seconds longer before the alarm went off.

Dr K.'s eyes cut away from his, typing rapidly at the computer. "The city gates are under attack." She said flatly.

Ziggy sighed in defeat and ran off to join the others. Dr. K looked to the tubes where the Rangers' suits were held and watched the fourth one activate.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Down

Having become Ranger Green, Ziggy fell in line with the other six Rangers outside the city gates. Behind Tenaya 7, he took notice of the larger than usual amount of Grinders she had at her disposal. Had the entire perimeter patrol come to visit today? His thoughts became a blur as all seven of them ran into battle with the Grinders.

"Turbo Axe!"

"Zip Charger!"

For every handful that went down, it seemed more Grinders would bleed through the wall of attacks. Ziggy and Summer stepped back and glanced to each other, equally concerned. In unison they pulled their Nitro Blasters from their belts and opened fire. While they were occupied with the Grinders, Tenaya7 swung her arm forward and fired a blast of energy from the attachment piece on her first two fingertips. A mischievous grin beneath her visor expressed her enjoyment in watching Ranger Yellow and Green get thrown around and took the opportunity to let them have it again before they could even hit the ground.

"Ranger Yellow and Ranger Green are losing power at rapid speed. Ranger Series Red, what is your report on this?" Dr. K's eyes darted wildly from grid to grid on her screen, waiting for feedback. The only thing she received back was a painful groan from Scott. The power levels of the rangers one by one went dark on the screen and the window for the grid shut down leaving her the screen showing the perimeter around the dome. Behind her, the Ranger suits returned to their respective chambers. Dr K. swung her chair around in time to witness the Series Black suit return last.

"Dillon? Scott, what's happened?" Dr. K waited but nothing. "Gem, Gemma?" Silence followed. "Summer? Flynn, are you there?"

Tenaya 7 seemed pleased at her success. The Grinders had each Ranger either standing restrained or pinned on their backs. She walked among the row of detained rangers, who in return each gave her a disdained glance. "You." She pointed, making her choice.

Ziggy shook his head uneasily, "Me? Why me?" He tugged at the grasps the Grinders held but they gave him a sharp yank backwards to get him to stop. "Get away from me."

Tenaya 7 touched the side of Ziggy's face. "You should be honored."

"Get your hands off of him." Dillon growled before a Grinder jabbed him in the chest. As he fell to his knees, Tenaya 7 turned her attention back to Ziggy.

He leaned his face away from her hand. "You know, when I said I wanted to attract chicks, I didn't mean you. I don't think those are even re-----" Tenaya 7 slashed Ziggy across the face a blade attachment she had placed on her index finger. While holding his face still with one hand, she traced the outline of the bleeding gash with her fingertip, capturing some of the blood and almost seemed to try to push it back into the wound as the excess dripped down to his chin. Ziggy howled as the pain spread throughout his entire face. He felt as if rusted nails were moving about under his skin.

"What are you doing to him?" Flynn demanded trying to push the Grinder's off him to no avail.

Explosions erupted at either side of Tenaya, sending her flying. The squadron from Corinth had started closing in, forcing Tenaya 7 to retreat as robotic limbs flew past her shoulder. Colonel Truman lowered his blaster as he proceeded forward with his men.

The grinders released the rangers, allowing Ziggy to take a sigh of relief before collapsing. His sight had begun to darken and after a while the questions the others had for his well being echoed off each other.

"Any of you, give me your status immediately." Dr K.'s voice seemingly aggravated. Her fingers tapped away at the keyboard as she pulled up the screen that held the energy levels within their morphers. Ranger Green's box flashed "Deactivated: Please Add Operator" in bright red where Ziggy's full name had been. His profile image usually in the side window was blank. And then Dr K. felt as if the entire laboratory collapsed around her.

"Ranger Green is down. Request for medical attention NOW."

…………………………………..

Five Hours Later

Dr. K turned Ziggy's rev morpher every which way but she wasn't analyzing what went wrong. The thought of him lying out cold in the next room bothered her. At least he wasn't dead. He was even released into her care since whatever was wrong with him wasn't something a general physician could treat. What could have made the morpher reject his DNA?

_My God! Just say my name! _

Dr. K sat back in her chair. She stared at the ceiling as if it were to give her all the answers. What was the big deal about saying his name? She recalled saying it before but perhaps he wanted to hear it from her when he wasn't in trouble for once?

_Wait you weren't finished! Come on! This could be the last time you ever see me! I'm serious!_

She placed the morpher down with a criticizing grunt and went back to work at her computer. Her goal at the moment was to figure out what exactly Tenaya 7 did to him, not figure out the time she couldn't manage to properly apply positive reinforcement to Ranger Green.

……………………………

"I can knock you into next week if I need to."

Scott leaned defiantly on the driver's side of Dillon's car. "You know your attitude is starting to get out of hand. I know what you want to go do and as team leader I won't allow it."

Ranger or not, he couldn't just wait around for Dr. K to figure out what was wrong with Ziggy. "Fine, next Tuesday it is…"

Scott fell into defensive position. Dillon raised his fist to strike when Flynn gripped his wrist.

"Have you gone mad?" Flynn questioned as Dillon pulled his arm away.

"Look, Ziggy's in bad shape. That living pile of trash will pay for what she did to him and Summer." He pushed the activation lever on his morpher and walked away from both of them. His bio suit appeared in a flash of light after the first couple steps.

"What can you do alone, Dillon? You were defeated along with the rest of us. We need a plan---"

"Plan this! Plan that!" Dillon turned around. "If you were so great at planning, then why haven't we destroyed Venjix yet?"

Scott stood down without any answer to give. Dillon proceeded to walk out the garage's doorway when Gem and Gemma stood on either side of the door frame.

"Hi! We're authorized!"

"To stop you at all costs!"

Dillon disregarded their threat and proceeded to push past them. The twins grabbed onto either side of his arms and threw him backwards. Gem and Gemma held a threatening position all the while smiling joyfully at Dillon. Dillon activated his invincibility shield and proceeded to make a run toward them.

The twins loaded their engine cells into their morphers and became Gold and Silver right when the shield collided into them. Dillon was sent flying, nearly missing Scott's car. With a whoop, Gemma tumbled downward to grab hold of Dillon while her brother yanked the morpher off Dillon's wrist. His bio suit disappeared in the process.

"Power Down!"

The Gold and Silver suits were gone leaving Gem holding the morpher up as if he caught a prize at an amusement park. Gemma nodded approvingly. "You'll get your morpher back!"

"When Dr. K needs you to fight with the others!" Gem finished.

Dillon picked himself up off the floor and went off to his quarters, not daring to look Scott in the eye. For once, Scott was satisfied with the twins' actions. Flynn just looked on as Dillon climbed the stairs.

Gem frowned. "He didn't let us finish." He shrugged as if to say 'oh well.' And Scott and Flynn just stared at two, waiting. "Well out with it, now!" Flynn prompted.

"Ziggy is awake!"

A/N: The second italic line is taken from the end of In or Out. The times of referring to his name is from Go for the Green when Ziggy's on the run from Tenaya 7 and in Ranger Green when she orders the morpher be removed from his wrist for not coming forward about his past. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Who's next?

"Please pace yourself, Ranger Green." Dr. K instructed Ziggy after he stood up, full of energy. He only waved her off about it. "I'm fine, doc!" He suddenly stared at her, remembering. "And you did it again! When we were out fighting the grinders, you called out everyone's names except mine! Why ca..?"

Dr. K pulled him backwards by the arm briskly. "You are NOT fine." Ziggy glanced down at her grip on his arm and she quickly reacted by letting go and retreating to her computer. "If it is what I think it is, you and even possibly the whole city could be in serious danger."

His energetic nature was knocked down a bit by this. "How?"

"Ziggy, are you alright?"

Doctor K ignored Scott and Flynn's entrance and continued. "After you were attacked, your morpher was reset. Since it functions by bonding with your DNA, the morpher is set by default to reset itself once it no longer recognizes its operator."

"Meaning?" Ziggy pressed, not understand fully.

"According to your morpher's reactions, you don't exist."

"It thinks he's dead?" Flynn questioned, staring at Ziggy.

"That would be so except this is obviously not the case. After conducting some tests, it seems he has incomplete forms of nanites circulating in his blood. They seem to be what's causing extreme changes in your DNA."

Ziggy gripped at his other arm with growing panic. "So what's going to happen to me? Am I going to end up as some evil attack bot or something?"

"Wait, 'incomplete forms'? What do you mean?" Scott asked.

A low beep sounded off in which Ziggy frantically grabbed at the clasp on the back of his chain. "It's got me! It's got me! Get it off!"

"Ranger Green stop! I've connected a device to the short chain you wear around your neck. The nanites appear incomplete in their programming because they are wandering aimlessly throughout your body where only if they access your mind do they activate. If one were to gain access, you would eventually lose control of your own body."

"So you stopped them just in time and your device thingy is protecting me, right?" Ziggy looked to her hopefully.

"Negative. They have made brief contact and began their process but the device is keeping them at bay. It's just enough to keep you from becoming a source for Venjix to use but not enough for you to remain as a Ranger.

This wasn't sitting well with Ziggy. He sat down slowly, letting himself grasp all of this. He repeated his earlier question to her. "So what's going to happen to me?"

……………………………….

"Dillon…"

Summer leaned against the fridge with a worried glance as she watched him search the kitchen cabinets. Her right arm was wrapped in a tight bandage between her elbow and wrist.

"You got to be kidding me…" He muttered as he closed one set of doors and opened another.

"If you're looking for your car keys, Gem and Gemma took those too."

Dillon glanced over to her. "Actually I'm looking for something to eat." He turned and grabbed the fridge handle. Summer stepped back allowing him to cautiously open the fridge. "All I see are smoothie ingredients and junk food lately."

"You know, lately you've been sort of…" She looked for the right word. "..irritated with us lately."

Dillon pushed the door shut and sat on a stool. He flipped his pocket watch open, allowing its music to play. "No matter how many times I open this, it doesn't answer any of my questions." He looked into Summer's eyes after she had clasped her hands around his, holding the watch with him.

"You have to trust in all of us to help you."

Dillon leaned back, pulling his hands from her grasp. "Even if the virus takes over completely and all I think of is destroying you? Would you all still help me then?" He put the watch away and got up from the table without looking at her.

"I would. Even if you don't trust in the others, trust in me."

Dillon looked at her injured arm and followed to her hand holding the cuff of his jacket. He reached to touch the side of her face when they saw Gem enter the kitchen. Summer let go at once. Dillon's arm shot down to his side, his fist clenched.

"Hey guys just want to tell you Ziggy's awake! You left before we could tell you!" Gem smiled at Dillon.

Dillon gave him a quick glance and walked off toward Doctor K's lab. "At least I stayed dry this time." He muttered under his breath. Summer watched him walk off. Gem looked from Dillon to Summer. "Did I interrupt something?"

Summer shook her head. "We were just talking." And she left it like that, following Dillon to go see Ziggy.

………………………………..

"Update me on your progress Tenaya 7." Venjix demanded.

Tenaya 7 stood before her creator deciding how to go about explaining herself. Her plan caught a snag once she found that a strange firewall had been placed against the nanites she infected the green ranger with.

"I managed to overpower the rangers and fully complete my attack on one of them. That doctor of theirs has done something to prevent full infection from my nanites so it will be a while longer before Ranger Series Green joins us." She noticed Venjix's light growing brighter in anger and quickly added "I have, however managed to take his morpher entirely offline so they're now short one ranger."

"And tell me. Why have you not yet destroyed this doctor?"

Tenaya stared from side to side slowly. "I have made attempts in the past but I—"

"Failed!" General Crunch finished, laughing at her.

Tenaya raised her arm to activate the attachment on her hand to destroy the nuisance once and for all but Venjix silenced the both of them.

"These nanites you have infected the ranger with, have you pre-programmed them with commands?"

Tenaya lowered her arm. "I wanted to control the ranger's actions myself and have direct communication and access to the nanites."

"As soon as you remove the firewall that is protecting him, have his first order be to destroy the rangers' mentor."


	4. Chapter 4: Crunching Numbers

"The only thing I am sure of is that if you take your chain off, you will surrender yourself to serve Venjix."

"Can't you give me an anti-virus thing like you do for Dillon?" Ziggy was pacing back and forth anxiously, trying to think of a way to fix this.

"His body is made of components that are purely Venjix hardware and are generation seven, which my program is strong enough for now to contain. The nanites in your body seem to be a low generation but the virus itself that was placed into the bots seems different. It'll take a couple of days but I can develop an anti-virus for it."

"Can't you destroy them for good?" Summer asked

Dr. K hesitated. "I could since it's not as extensive as Dillon's situation but it will take a week or so to develop a vaccine that can destroy the nanites without ultimately affecting the DNA and without risk of killing Ranger Green."

With that, Dillon lost his cool and started quickly advancing toward Dr. K. As a caution, Scott and Flynn held him back." Call him that again and see what happens. Do you really not give a flying hell about him that you can't say his name? Why don't you just call us by our numbers since that's all we are to you?"

Summer stood before him to block his way. "Don't do this." She pleaded.

Dr. K lowered her head, looking at Ziggy. Ziggy exchanged the glance with her, his expression questioning her and even seemed slightly hurt. She composed herself and walked off. "Get out of my lab, Ranger Series Black." Her words had taken on a more icy tone.

"What did you say?" Dillon hadn't been expecting that one. Scott and Flynn removed their hold on him and looked to the doctor strangely. Summer looked over her shoulder. Ziggy's eyes widened a bit at this.

"You've been instigating quite a deal around here as of recently. Col. Truman and I have noticed this and he has asked me to take further action if needed. I suggest you do not test me or him." Dr. K kept her back to all of them throughout speaking to him.

"You need me. You said it yourself no one else can handle the morpher." He was determined now to call her bluff.

"You remember the Whale Zord, do you not? How it was originally the Doomsday machine for Venjix?"

No one spoke so she continued. "Now let's say if I were to alter that code to tailor a hybrid such as your self. The anti-virus I supplement you with now is keeping the virus from spreading. I could easily convert my codes into something similar to what I did to the Whale Zord except it would make you an empty shell. No virus or trace of machine life within you since it would completely shut everything down and take your human life with it. Not only would it stop you from causing harm to anyone permanently but it would release you from the morpher. Considering there are three more rangers than when you first were given the morpher, I'd say your loss could be made possible if you keep pushing your limits. Let it also be known if I truly disliked you, you wouldn't be standing here."

The others stared incredulously at her. Dillon was at a loss of words but knew she wasn't lying. And all the same, he'd surely never find his sister if he falls to the Venjix virus which without Dr. K's uploads, he'd already have lost control. He decided to walk away before he regretted opening his mouth again.

"Ranger Black?" Dillon stopped in his steps, his back remained facing Dr. K. "The confrontations you've been creating are wasting your time and ours. If impatience and restless are getting to you, deal with it a different way."

Dillon continued on his way. Dr. K took a deep breath of relief, glad he didn't persist in arguing with her. "I think the rest of you should leave for the night as well."

Scott, Summer and Flynn looked to each other reluctantly. Flynn left first, followed by Scott and then Summer. Looking to escape the current awkwardness that hung in the air, Ziggy stood up and clapped his hands once before pointing to the others.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Not you, Ranger Green. I still have more tests to run if I want to get started on the anti-virus."

He frowned at the now closed automated doors and placed his attention back to Dr. K, who was typing away at her computer. Then the candy mix on the side table caught his eye. He didn't think she'd miss a candy or two.

"That's mine."

Ziggy froze in mid reach wondering if she had eyes behind her head. "I'm hungry, Doc. Unless I can go to the kitchen and..."

Dr. K looked over shoulder briefly. "Fine."

"Dr. K?" He called but she only ignored him.

He turned her around in time to see a tear fall from her eyelid and down the side of her face. "You're crying?"

"I should have never sought out my escape. My own selfish need for freedom is destroying all your lives." She turned away from him and kept her eyes as steady and focused possible on the screen before her.

"But then I would have never met you. You saved me from the Cartels!" He reasoned, trying to get her to see a bright side. "I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"That was caused by your own foolish choice to join a mob."

"I might have made some bad choices but I made up for it by risking my life in saving those kids lives. Just like how you are making up for your mistakes now by protecting the city."

"It does not compare." She replied bitterly. "Keeping kids alive will just make sure the population of the city expands ever so slightly over the next couple generations. Keeping the human race alive requires a constant and daily struggle that eats away at my consciousness when I realize one day Venjix might win in spite of all my best efforts. Dillon's not just being irrational; he's slowly becoming immune to my anti-virus uploads meaning it's a matter of possibly days before he falls under Venjix control again and risks all of our safety. I was in the process of making a new program to upload into him when Tenaya 7 attacked. Now I have two infected rangers harvesting Venjix within the city walls and...."

Ziggy's embrace had caught her off guard. It brought on memories when she had praised all the rangers but him in spite of Ziggy being the only one who wanted to hug her first. The first one who wanted to be her friend and not just someone she helped defend the city with when all she did was nit pick at him and put him down. It was always him.

"What are you doing, Ranger Green?" She didn't even know how to react to this sudden gesture. She hated how she felt oddly comforted by his actions and removed herself from his hold, stepping away.

"Wha…why? It's not like I'm contagious!"

"I appreciate your care and concern and I apologize for burdening you with my emotions." She stated almost as if they were trivial facts and continued back to her computer. 'I'll be commencing tests shortly."

Ziggy just stared at her in disbelief.

..............................

"You guys I'm worried about Dillon."

"When aren't you, lass?"

Summer didn't respond as took a seat on one of the stools while Flynn started collecting fruit and removed the milk from the fridge.

Scott seemed amused at how much Flynn made smoothies. "Does diabetes run in your family by any chance?"

Flynn yanked a carton of ice cream from the freezer, thinking about it. "No, why?"

Summer smiled at Scott's question and waited for Flynn to finish so she wouldn't be interrupted by the blender. "Dillon's been acting weird lately and now Ziggy is infected with a different strain. What if the virus takes them over at the same time?"

"Ziggy's covered with that device around his neck for now. Dillon on the other hand almost punched Scott today. I had to hold him back."

Scott whirled his car keys around his finger with an annoyed look. "You should have let him. Maybe I'd finally make him understand that I lead the team and don't give orders for the hell of it. I'm so sick of him stalking around here like he's the only one who lost someone to Venjix." He gripped his keys tight and hopped off the stool, right into

Tenaya 7.

"Hello, Rangers." Summer turned around and hopped off the stool. Flynn looked up from the counter. Tenaya advanced upon the three as Scott backed himself away from her. "Let's keep this short and sweet for now, hmm? Where's Ranger Green?"

"How in the world does she keep getting into the city anyway?" Flynn questioned to no one in particular.

"Ready?" Summer held her phone up swiftly to the side of her face before the guys followed suit. "Ready!"

"Ready." Tenaya repeated smugly as she watched them activate their bio suits and attacked in the middle of their suits forming to their bodies. The three lit up in bright energy matching their suits, crying out in agony. Scott's suit malfunctioned and sent him sprawling into the counter by the sink. Summer clutched her injured arm and doubled over, the stool that had been behind her crashing down onto her. Flynn tried to withstand the pain but fell onto his knees with a harsh thud and passed out.

Tenaya laughed to herself and turned around only to have Dillon's fist make impact on her visor. She screeched in pain as she engaged in battle with him, glaring at him through her cracked visor.

...........

Ziggy jerked his head toward the door. "What was that?" Dr. K looked to the surveillance monitors and suddenly felt sick watching the damage Tenaya had caused. "Stay here." She ordered as she grabbed her violin off the table and ran.

He ran to the screen and saw Tenaya and Dillon fighting and the other rangers out cold. "Where are the boom happy twins in all this?" At the far corner of the screen, he saw Dr. K crouched down. She was plugging her violin into the outlet.

Tenaya jump kicked Dillon in the chest sending him backwards and felt pride in her handiwork on all the rangers. "I so should have done this a long time ago." Dillon sat up and pushed himself to fight her again when he was interrupted by a strong wave of melodic music.

Tenaya 7 cringed, covering her ears. "Not this time!" Her fingers lit up, charging energy as she struggled against the horrid sounds. Dr. K went on fiercely playing, trying to hide her fear of it not being enough.

"No!" Dillon reached out but did nothing. He suddenly seemed confused that he didn't want to get up and protect Dr. K. A faint monotonous voice was urging him to help Tenaya instead.

Tenaya 7 smirked. "Not even your rangers want to save you, huh Dr. K? I should just end your miserable life myself." She then made no delay in opening fire.

A/N: I attempted to make some sort of "trailer" for my fan fiction:

…………on youtube add to the url: watch?v=3F2tCXeDtYs …………………


	5. Chapter 5: Cause and Effect

Several seconds passed before she realized Ziggy had tackled her down out of harms way, ripping the cord of her violin from the outlet. Gem and Gemma had pulled back Tenaya right when she attacked, attempting to drag her out of the garage. Gemma had an explosive device in one hand. The shot that had been fired left a hole in the garage door after the attack's bot arm had been yanked in the other direction and the twins proceeded to run and drag Tenaya, struggling and resisting, out right through it.

Dr. K saw Ziggy's limp arm wrapped around her waist and sat up. "Ranger Green?" She shook his shoulder violently until he rolled himself over. The chain's clasp had broken and fell in a pile on the floor, dragging the device with it. With a spark, the device short circuited. He cringed as his hands shot up to clutch his head.

Scott's eyes finally opened but his head felt as if someone was constantly smashing a boot to it. "What...? Summer!" He pushed the stool off of her and shook her slightly. "Summer, wake up! Sum..." Dillon dragged Scott up from the floor and shoved him back. Scott looked up in time to see Dillon's eye change, realizing he was back under Venjix control. "At least now I don't have to feel bad." He growled, blocking an upward punch from Dillon and kicked him away.

Gem and Gemma ran back in, looks of slight disappointment on their faces.

"She got away before we--"

"Could detonate!"

But getting into the fight with Dillon and Scott seemed right up their alley. Scott raised his fist and stopped before he accidentally clocked Gemma, who popped up in front of Dillon. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gemma pointed with her thumb and moved aside in time for Scott to see Gem knock Dillon first class from behind with the stool. Scott's jaw dropped as both the chair and the hybrid fell to the floor. "I'll deal with you both later." Shaking his head in disbelief as he went back to wake Summer up. Flynn cringed, slowly sitting up. "What happened?"

.................

Ziggy slowly pushed himself upward to a sitting position. Dr. K eyes darted back and forth from the chain to Ziggy, dreading the idea of the nanites taking him over. "Ranger Green, are you alright?"

The eyes that reflected back at her flashed the same red light that resonated from Venjix. "My name is Ziggy." He growled as shoved her backward, her head hitting against the floor. His usual light hearted nature had turned cold and vindictive.

"Z" He picked up the cord from her violin. "I" He wrapped the cord around her throat. "G--G" Dr. K let out a terrified scream, alerting the others as he placed his knees against her arms to pin her down. "Y" He smirked as he tightened his pull on the cord.

"Good God..." Flynn gasped, stunned at what Ziggy was doing, trying to loosen the cord from Dr. K's neck.

"Stop it!" Summer tugged at Ziggy hands, trying to get him to let go of the cord. "She's losing consciousness."

"Put it down!" Scott barked the order at Gem who had raised the stool again before putting Ziggy in a headlock and dragging him off Dr. K. She rested her head to the side as air flowed back into her lungs.

Ziggy flipped Scott over his shoulder and loomed over him. "Don't get in my way or you're going at the top of my hit list." He sneered before going back after Dr. K to finish what he started. Scott bolted upward. "Stop him!" Flynn grabbed Ziggy's arm and swung him in the other direction. Ziggy went soaring over the pool table and staggering into Dillon's car. Gem leapt over the table and held Ziggy's arms back while he flailed his legs wildly. Gemma stuck a needle into Ziggy's arm, allowing Gem to drop him. The twins smiled, giving each other high fives.

"Can you tie him to a chair or something he won't break lose from?" Scott asked as a medical team entered the garage.

Gem saluted him. "Of course!"

Scott sighed and pulled Flynn to the side. "Make sure they secure Dillon too." They watched the paramedics place Dr. K on a gurney. "My father's might throw Dillon in the wasteland for this."

"But won't Venjix come get him?"

Scott looked back to Flynn. "He's going to order that Doctor K do what she did to the Doomsday bot."

"But that's murder. He's still a human in there, Scott..."

"Don't you think I know that? Just follow what I ordered."

Flynn watched Scott go off to talk with his father who was standing with a couple of his men holding blasters. Summer was following out the paramedics carrying Dr. K. "I'm going to go with her. Will you be alright?"

Flynn nodded and watched her leave. Gem and Gemma had Dillon's car windows open with Ziggy lying on the back window of the car. They had heavy duty chains wrapped around him and through either side of the window frames. "You tied him to a bloody car?!" He didn't have the time to question them and had Gem help him carry Dillon to the metal bar restraints Dr. K had in her lab.

………………………..

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you?" Col. Truman seated himself at his desk while two of Corinth's guards stood by the door.

"Sir, please. I know Dr. K will fix this."

"Because she's in such great control that the weakest of your team has landed her in the hospital? Because you kept this weak link instead of leaving him in jail where he belonged all because a Venjix hybrid had conditions added to a choice he never had!"

"And where were your men when we needed you? Where are they when Tenaya, her attack bots and the Grinders are constantly invading the city and getting through the shields? Too late to the game as usual!" Scott's breath caught in his throat from his outburst, quickly stepping back from leaning into his father's face. "I'm sorry, sir." He took a deep breath and started over. "We were out numbered and Ziggy was already infected by time your squadron arrived. Dr. K had him in control and we were attacked in the garage by Tenaya 7 which led to the virus infecting him."

"I want Ranger Black and Green exiled. When Doctor K returns, have her prepare the base codes to shut the machinery inside them down."

"If you do this, we will all walk and you'll have no one defending Corinth." Scott threatened. He wouldn't stand by and let his father do this. Truman nodded his head back slightly at how brazen his son was being. "So what do you suppose should be done? Wait for them to start costing the lives of innocent citizens?"

"Dillon and Ziggy are restrained for now. When Dr. K, returns, the others and I will split up shifts among us and stay morphed while on guard outside the lab."

"And if the city needs defending?"

"Then I guess we won't sleep, will we?" Scott replied as if it were a simple solution. He gave Truman a look that read 'any more questions?'. Truman looked away from his son, seeming to suddenly find interest in the paperwork on his desk. "Dismissed."


	6. Chapter 6: One Thing After Another

Flynn had just placed the stool down near the automatic doors to Dr. K's lab. The intercom in the garage had been turned up so he could listen in on Dillon while keeping an eye on Ziggy.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Scott came walking in from outside.

"Not really, he's been out like a…" The speakers blared with Dillon's hollering out in protest. "Never mind…what happened with your father?"

"I bought us some more time."

"How?"

"Let's just say you should start putting caffeine shots into your smoothies."

Flynn looked at him strangely until Ziggy stole the attention of the both of them. He was angrily pulling at the chains. "Get these off me!" He demanded.

The two guys surrounded the trunk of Dillon's car. Scott wasn't sure what to make of Ziggy being bound to a car of all things but was relieved it wasn't his. "Why is he..?" He trailed off, only for his answer to be a wave off of the hand and a head shake from Flynn.

Ziggy gave them both a wild eyed stare. "How long do you think this will hold me? I serve Venjix now and soon you will too."

"Well he's gone completely mad." Flynn looked to Scott. "Tenaya will probably be back for him."

They acknowledged the speakers as Dillon let out another roar, this time followed by Gemma screaming. Ziggy laughed as the two guys bolted toward the lab. "Looks like you have bigger problems, Rangers!" He taunted as he strained the look around toward the lab entrance.

……………………………………….

Gem held a small explosive in his hand threatening over Dillon's mouth. "Let my sister go or I'll turn you inside out."

Gemma cried out in pain at the grip Dillon had on her wrist after she accidentally got too close to him. She could feel her bones starting crack.

"Let me out of this thing and I won't break her wrist." Referring to the metal clamps holding him down.

Gemma fell to her knees, trying to pry his fingers off her skin. "Waste…him."

Gem forced Dillon's mouth open, ready to drop in the explosive when he was distracted by the music coming from Dillon's watch. Dillon craned his neck upward to see Scott glaring back at him with the pocket watch held high. The hybrid released Gemma, allowing her to tend to her wound. She stared at Flynn who had rushed to her side.

"Come 'ere, let's get some ice for that now." Flynn helped her up and led her out of the lab.

Gem looked from the device in his hand to Dillon then to Flynn and decided on following his sister out.

Scott snapped the locket shut and approached Dillon cautiously. Dillon scoffed. "Is this where I get the stern talking to? Or the hero speech on how I should be strong and fight the evil hardware inside me? The human is gone, Ranger. I, Subject D44, live to serve only my master."

"Scott!"

Scott sighed. Now what?, he wondered as he ran out to check. "What is it, Flynn?"

The chains on Dillon's car hung loose off either side of the windows. Someone had made a clean cut in the links. Scott kicked a metal funnel lying on the floor in frustration, added to his already growing stress. "Who freed Ziggy?" The alarm bells answered, blaring throughout the garage.

……………………..

"Ranger Yellow, it was not necessary to watch over me." Dr. K took a sip of water and placed it back on her meal tray.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. Ziggy could have killed you."

Dr. K didn't deny it. It scared her to know how much Ranger Green enjoyed the act of violence he had committed on her. But even more so, he was another weapon for Venjix to use now.

"Dr. K?" Summer repeated, trying to get her attention.

"I think it would be best if you report back to the other rangers. With two rangers offline, Scott and the others will need you. I appreciate your concern for my well being but you are not needed here."

Summer got up hesitantly. "I'll tell one of the guys to pick you up tonight after you sign your release papers."

"I am perfectly capable of finding suitable transportation, now please go."

Summer hurried down the staircase, her helmet in hand. The entire time she had been sitting with Dr. K, her mind kept wandering back to Dillon. She promised herself she would help save him if it was the last thing she does.

Tenaya 7 walked in front of her path, grinning. Summer fell into a defensive position, pulled out her morpher and silently prayed she hadn't jinxed herself.

"Hello, Yellow." Ziggy spoke smugly behind her before covering her nose and mouth with a handkerchief of chloroform. "Ziggy? No!" Her voice became muffled until finally fading off. Her body collapsed, forcing the morpher to slide across the ground from her hands. The grinders surrounded her and held onto her arms and legs to carry her off.

"So what are we doing with this chick?"

"Not 'we'. I will use her as leverage to leave Corinth and bait the rangers. You on the other hand have failed to carry out the first order I assigned you."

"It won't happen again, sweetheart." He assured her in a suave tone that hit a nerve with her. She swept her leg under his, knocking him off his feet. Ziggy didn't know what hit him but put his hands up in surrender. "What did I do?!"

"Just do what I told you and then meet me by the city's water supply." Tenaya stepped over him and followed her Grinders. "Don't worry. Ziggy's got you covered." When she was out of his sight, he rolled his eyes upward upon the medical building. He got himself up and almost stepped on Summer's morpher. He pocketed it and entered the building.

A/N: Hey guys, just want to let you know I started a second RPM fan fiction posted on my account here called A Bot Gone Wrong if anyone's interested. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. :-)


	7. Chapter 7: If you see K

Dr. K slipped her arms into her lab coat and looked to see if she was forgetting anything. They had let her sign her release papers early and she wanted to waste no time in getting back to her lab.

"Now where were we?" Ziggy mused, his arm stretched out and leaning on the doorframe.

Dr. K automatically took a step back, looking around for something to protect herself with. "How did you even get in here?" She started pacing backwards around the bed frame.

"I told them I'm family." Ziggy replied as if the thought amused him. He began to advance toward her, hoping to trap her in the room. "Isn't that what you once said to all of us?"

"Not when you attempt to end my life." Dr. K ran out of floor space, inches from the window.

"Those were my orders." He shrugged, walking closer to her. Dr. K eyed the room frantically and took a deep breath. She made a break to dash past him by climbing over the bed. Ziggy cut her off backtracking to the door and grabbed her wrists.

"If you can tell me my name…" He yanked her closer to him. "..maybe I won't kill you." He whispered mockingly into her ear.

Dr. K winced and jabbed her knee up to his groin. Ziggy let go of her, caving inward at the pain and she took the chance to run like hell out of the room.

………………………………………………….

Finally able to catch a break, Scott found relief in the alarm being false from Corporal Hicks. They had been testing one of the shield gates as part of a weekly basis inspection to make sure there were no malfunctions. Usually Dr. K was there to monitor the alarm system.

"Aye, great security. Tenaya and the whole lot still find ways in." Flynn remarked, putting his morpher away.

"Has anyone heard from Summer?" Scott asked to no one in particular. Gem and Gemma shook their heads. Flynn seconded that motion.

"Scott."

Scott turned around as the sound of his name. "Sir?"

Col. Truman walked up to his son. He stared at Flynn. Then to the twins. The lab. Then he noticed the broken chains hanging off Dillon's car. "Is that your way of handling things?" He turned back to his son.

Scott placed an irritated palm on his face, wishing the day would end already. It couldn't get any worse. "Dillon is well secured. We're about to go find Ziggy. Dr. K is returning tonight and Summer should be returning soon. We have it under control."

"Venjix has her."

He stood corrected. His jaw dropped at his father's words. "Wait, what?"

"Guards saw Ziggy walking with Tenaya 7 just before Summer disappeared off the radar. I just got word from my men that they used her as a bargaining chip to let Tenaya safely out of the city and she took Summer with her."

"We're down to four rangers." Flynn realized. The twins exchanged unfazed glances.

"I've sent a team out to hunt down Ziggy. You better find him before I do." Not bothering to wait for his son to answer, Col. Truman walked away.

"Flynn, take Gemma and go find Ziggy. Gem and I will go after Summer."

"What about Dillon?"

"Leave it to me, Ranger Blue." Dr. K brushed past him and through the doors of her lab. They all just looked at her wondering where she came from suddenly.

"Weren't you supposed to be back later?" Flynn questioned in confusion.

"Come on." Scott broke into a run with Gem following.

………………………………….

Ziggy found Tenaya staring out into what was Corinth's water supply. "Why are we here?"

Tenaya turned her head to him. "Did you kill her?"

Ziggy shifted side to side uncomfortably. "She ...sort of got away."

Tenaya glared at him and signaled to the Grinders who grabbed hold of his arms. "We're on the same side!" He argued.

"There's a reason I infected you with nanites other than to control you." She explained as they lifted Ziggy off his feet and held him against the opposite side of the railing, binding his wrist and ankles to it. He struggled against them but he was outnumbered in strength. "I realize now, Ranger Green, my nanites should have been stronger so you could have carried out my orders with little effort. It seems my control over you peaked after your first attempt on your mentor's life."

"No! I promise you I'm still evil." Ziggy's eyes began to flicker a faint glowing red, as if it were slowly dying out. "Give me another chance to kill her."

"Sorry but I'm going to release the nanites in your body to the city's water supply. It will increase my chances of finding a better suited human to serve Venjix. I might even take over all the citizens if it works out as well as I think." Tenaya smiled triumphantly.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ziggy tugged at his bindings, checking to see if maybe one could be loose.

Tenaya's forefinger was replaced with a blade. "Take a wild guess." She wrapped her fingers around one of his arms, noticing Venjix's influence fading when she looked into his eyes. "I made the mistake in choosing a Power Ranger. Even if it was you."

"Why did you choose me? Still sore that I bonded with the morpher first?"

"I'm not worried about the morpher. You see, when I drain you into the city's reserve, you'll die and unlock the morpher anyway."

"I hate to break it to you but it's been unlocked all this time. I could have handed you the morpher."

Tenaya let that sink in before backhanding him in the face. "I choose you because you once chose evil." She said, referring to his days with the cartels and ignoring what he had pointed out. "That day I saved you, those humans wanted your blood. Surprising someone like you would be in association with heroes."

"And they'll stop you like they always do." He reminded, attempting to discourage her.

"Ranger Black's offline and Ranger Yellow...well you know where she ended up. By time the others find you, it'll be too late."

"Energy Mode!"

"Turbo Cannon!"

Tenaya dodged to the side to avoid the blast. Ziggy strained to withstand the heat from the attacks.

…………………………..

Dr. K kept running back and forth feverishly within the lab, trying to rush the completion of her upgraded anti-virus for Dillon. She needed him operational as soon as possible. A few fast paced strokes later and the screen gave her a 90% success rating. With no time to improve it further, she took the chance and quickly hooked up Dillon with the appropriate wires and initiated the upload.

Dillon struggled against it which had her concerned but saw signs that the process was starting to take. The red glow returned to his eyes and then receded. He looked around from side to side before realizing he was held captive in the lab. "What the f--

"FLYNN and Gemma need your help." Dr. K started unlocking all the metal clasps while explaining her orders. "They went after Ziggy."

"Where are the others?"

"Ranger Black, just do what you are told. Your questions will be answered later."

"Where are they?" He demanded, rubbing his wrists which were sore from being confined all day.

"I truly do not know. It's hard to be informed of all your whereabouts when sitting in a hospital bed due to an attempt on my life by means of ligature strangulation."

By the look on his face, she realized she over shared at the wrong moment. She tossed his morpher to him. "I'll explain later but you need to leave immediately."


	8. Chapter 8: Fate and Foe

Scott and Gem used the enhancements of the suits to speed through the wasteland after leaving his car half a mile back. They hadn't come across any grinders in a while which had Scott wondering what the catch was.

Summer finally began to stir. She slowly sat up and looked around. Anxiously, she patted down her pockets for her morpher and remembered she had it in her hand before she blacked out. A light was steadily moving toward her and she saw eye to light with Venjix. It was fear that both made her want to but kept her from screaming. She knew exactly where she was and she was entirely unarmed.

"Hello, Human. Have you realized your fate?"

"Shouldn't I be stored somewhere like an animal waiting to be dissected?" She hated how her voice shook. She had meant to sound fear_less _not fearful.

"There's no need to be afraid. My hybrids will replace human life and function to serve me."

"I will never serve you." She heard movement behind her and twisted around to see Shifter and Crunch waiting for her. They grabbed her arms and started dragging her away.

"Generals, place Generation 10 hardware into this human's body. She should be able to handle it."

"No!" She started kicking and thrashing about, trying to break from their hold.

As they dragged her through the hallway, she saw shadows of the grinders moving eerily along the wall. She glanced from one general to other and decided to test their intelligence and let her body go fully limp. Her eyes fell closed making it appear she passed out.

Crunch and Shifter stopped in their path and studied her carefully.

"What's with her?" One of them asked the other. "Ignore her." Shifter advised but Crunch let go and bent over toward her for a closer look.

Summer's eye flashed open and she palmed the robot in the face and tugged hard at Shifter's grasp, freeing herself.

"Get her!"

Summer ran as fast as she could through the hall, hearing the grinders not far behind her. She skidded to a stop when the pathway split up. The grinders opened fire on her and she ducked, choosing the left path.

…………………

Scott and Gem stood outside the Venjix palace, scanning the surrounding area.

"Scott!"

The two rangers saw Summer running for life with an entourage of grinders chasing her. Scott loaded an engine cell into his nitro blaster and fired on either side of Summer. She shielded herself and dodged down, allowing him to blast through the middle of the charging group. The grinders closed her off, taking hold of her. Gem dove right in, distracting the robotic soldiers who threw Summer down. He gladly started slashing them left and right with the Cloud Hatchet.

Summer picked herself up and ran, reaching Scott.

"Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Ziggy happened." She replied, exasperated. "I lost my morpher." She added, trying to catch her breath.

A couple grinders ambushed Scott from behind and threw him backwards into the ground. He flipped himself upright and started dealing a blow to whichever bot would attack him next. Glancing back to check on Summer, he caught a grinder right when it ripped off the shoulder of Summer's shirt. Scratches were left as a result.

"We have to get you out of here." Scott signaled to Gem. "Fall back!"

……………………………………………………………

"Now just what are you doing to Ziggy there, Ms. Tenaya 7?" Flynn rested the Turbo Cannon by his side. "If you're done with him, we would like him back in one piece, lass."

Tenaya held up the blade attachment by her face so he could see it. "I'm afraid I can't promise you that. I need him for a much bigger purpose."

Ziggy tried to look over his shoulder to watch what was going on when she slashed at his back. He arched, grunting in pain as blood start spilling slowly from the fresh wound and through his shirt.

"Ziggy!" Gemma cried out.

"You see, Rangers Blue and Silver, I'm going to bleed him dry into your water reserve and poison the entire city with nanites."

Dr. K's eyes had widened in disgust. She had to do something before Ziggy's blood contaminated the water. "Flynn, Gemma. Do not let his blood make contact with the water."

Flynn fired again at Tenaya and jumped into her face, kicking. Gemma took advantage of the distraction and leapt over the railing to cut Ziggy out of his bindings. He fell forward, leaning on her and she pushed him over the railing to keep him away from the water.

She sat him down on the ground only for her to be dragged down by him.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled, trying to push him off of her.

"Gemma, flip switch number three on your weapon and attack Ranger Green."

"Huh?' She wondered if she had heard Dr. K right.

Dr. K rested her eyes, realizing what she was about to do. "I repeat authorization to strike Ranger Operator Series Green."

Flynn reached out to Gemma. "No!" Tenaya saw her opening and struck him down with a well placed kick.

Scott, Summer and Gem were within view of the dome and stopped when they heard the orders. "Gemma will kill him." Scott spoke into his morpher, trying to reason with Dr. K. Gem looked curiously to the dome.

Dillon ran toward the location Dr. K had directed him toward, wanting to stop Gemma but deep down he knew he wouldn't make it. He shot his arm out and activated his morpher. As Ranger Black, he increased his speed.

Gemma broke away from Ziggy and held her weapon threateningly toward him. She flicked the third switch on, activating the lightening mode. Electricity crackled throughout the dagger-like weapon.

Ziggy braced himself as Gemma let the energy fly with a fast flick of the arm. His body jolted with electricity and replaced the pain threefold he had felt from his open wound.

Dr. K kept her eyes on Ziggy's morpher by her desk. What was a last possible resort would now become a death sentence. "Gemma, report." She spoke into her headset after too many seconds had passed.

Tenaya watched Ziggy's body lay there and backed off. "Another failed plan." She scoffed before running off. Dillon caught up to her and shoved her around to face him. "You're not finished here yet." He stopped himself. Tears were falling past her visor. "Since when do you give a damn? You started all this." He snapped, throwing a punch at her.

She flipped backwards and landed crouched down, spinning into a low kick. He jumped over it and grabbed her by the arm right when she stood up. Tenaya smiled beneath her visor. "Isn't this what one does when a human dies?"

Dillon reached for the visor's edge. "Let's see if you even have any eyes under there to go with those tears, shall we?"

Growling, she jabbed her foot into his chest and landed gracefully before running off. Dillon clenched his fist. He wanted to make her pay for what she's done.

"Ziggy, wake up." Dillon powered down his suit and stood next to an unmorphed Flynn. Gemma hung back, feeling bad about doing what she did. She jumped at Dr. K's voice demanding a status from her. "Ziggy!" Flynn called out while Dillon tried to stir him. "Ziggy!"

Ziggy made a grimace and turned over as if someone was trying to wake him out of a deep sleep. "What?" He groaned, trying to wave them away.

"He's alive!" Gemma reported back to Dr. K happily.

"Help me get him standing." Dillon took hold of Ziggy's arm while Flynn grabbed the other arm. "He's still bleeding, Dillon." Flynn watched as blood continued to escape from the wound.

A/N: I have the final chapter written up already which will definitely focus on both Summer/Dillon and Ziggy/K. I might post it Monday or Tuesday. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: In their eyes

Ziggy grabbed a seat at the counter next to Dillon, watching the others go about their business in the garage. "They're probably not too happy with me, huh?" He popped a couple pieces of candy into his mouth. His morpher, which was back on his wrist and fully functional again, peeked out from his jacket sleeve.

"You tried to kill Dr. K, almost got Summer turned into a Venjix attack bot, dents and scratches on my car from when World War 1 and 2 over there.." Dillon gave a quick nod to Gem and Gemma behind him. "…tied you to it; which by the way I better see the money for, almost screwed over the city...did I leave anything out?"

Ziggy shoved the bag of candy into Dillon's arm, muttering under his breath. "Here, have some cavities." He hopped off the stool, wincing when the bandages on his back pulled at his skin from the fast motion. He had been mulling over it for a while on what to say to Dr. K. She avoided him every chance she had and has yet to make any contact with him what so ever. It seemed worse than her distant and usual snarky remarks she made. At least she had still been talking to him then.

He entered through the automatic doors, watching her type away with her attention on a screen as usual. He couldn't help but see her as some sort of jig saw puzzle. Thousands of pieces to figuring out, frustrating to a point you want to give up and yet worth trying.

"Ranger Green, get out if you're going to stare." It was the first words since he had lost control that she spoke to him.

"I just want to say...."

"Apology accepted" She finished for him. "Now leave."

"I'm sorry I tried to murder you!" He blurted out.

Dr. K's fingers froze, hovering over her keyboard. "Ranger Green…" He walked around to her chair but she pushed back, letting the chair roll her away. "It's better if you keep distance."

It stung to see her looking at him like that. He could see fear behind the wall she tried so hard to keep up. The same fear he recognized from whenever the cartels would come after him. Ziggy had been aware of everything he had done to her and didn't blame her for wanting to stay away from him.

"I want us to be friends. I know what I did but it wasn't my fault."

"And yet your actions, while under the influence, were fueled by the mere annoyance of me not ever referring to you as anything other but your ranger color. Something that had been disturbing you long before the nanites entered your system. The idea of such a ludicrous thing triggering the violent nature you displayed toward me is frightening. I have nothing further but business to ever say to you. My distance from you will keep me safe."

"Safe from what? The nanites are gone! And in fact if I recall correctly, you almost got ME killed to do it." He argued, raising his voice, not realizing he had gained the attention of the others outside the lab.

"This is not open for discussion, Ranger Green."

Ziggy refused to end the conversation and approached her. She got up from her chair and grabbed her violin in defense.

"What are you going to do? Serenade me to death?"

Dr. K's eyes narrowed, determined now to throw his words back in his face. She started playing a sharp melody that lowered a blaster from the ceiling. Ziggy braced himself when both he and Dr. K realized they had caused a scene and brought the others to the door. They watched on, some with pop corn in hand. Dr. K saw them and stopped, furious that this was gaining unnecessary attention.

"Nice tune but I still think I want that answer." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, convinced he was winning.

Dr. K walked up to him until she was eye to eye. She placed her hand delicately near the side of his face and gave him a small smile. He thought about doing the same, wondering hopefully if this could be what he thought it was and moved his face in closer when she slammed him one. This had earned gasps and cringing from the others. Dillon let out a low whistle and walked away. Ziggy clutched his face, a red hand-shaped bruise forming on his skin. Her eyes burned into his. "Now will you leave?"

He turned to the door and Summer and Flynn started leaving, talking animatedly while Scott grabbed some popcorn from Gem and followed the others toward the pool table. Ziggy sighed and looked back at Dr. K. "Just say it and I'll never bother you about anything ever again."

"Why all the trouble? It's not like you have amnesia and don't remember your own name."

He raised his hands up in frustration. "Can I ask you why it's only my name you have trouble with—well other than that time you skipped me twice when you told everyone your 'positive reinforcement' speech?" He quoted with his fingers before continuing. You either really hate me or really...wait a second." He was having a revelation. Dr. K hurried back to her seat to finish her work, praying he would say something else.

"No way, hold on. You like me!" He had pointed at her and then to himself.

"That's absurd." She answered, focusing on the screen.

He pushed the back of her chair so he could spin her around to face him. She gripped the desk to keep herself from going full circle. She glanced up at him, not amused. "Ranger Green, I need to get these next anti-virus uploads done for Ranger Black's weekly treatment." She turned herself back around.

"Go out with me!"

"No." She said in a flat tone and then realized what he said with widened eyes and stopped typing. "What did you say?"

He held his hands out and gave her his best grin. "Come on, give me a shot!"

Dr. K glanced at the red hand print on his cheek. "I believe I already did." By the look in Ziggy's eyes she knew this would be yet another thing he wouldn't just let go.

"I don't go outside."

"That's fine."

"And I'm not going to dress up in typical clothing expected of me on a female's night out with the male species."

"O...kay...yea...I mean yes, completely doable."

"And no one will know or they're going to have to find a new Ranger Operator Series Green."

Ziggy swallowed nervously. "Sure thing. So what do you say?"

"Half hour. Not a minute more."

Ziggy prompted her for an answer, motioning with his hands.

Dr. K sighed. "Fine, now please leave."

Ziggy grinned. "You won't regret it!"

Dr. K looked up at the empty lab once he left, thinking about what she agreed to.

…………….

"How are you feeling?"

Dillon spun himself around to face Summer. "Human..for now." He gave a half hearted smile and got up from his seat. Summer held him back from walking away from her. "Can we talk?"

Dillon watched Flynn take a corner shot on the pool table while Scott looked on. Sitting on the stairs, Gem and Gemma were writing in their diaries. Gem caught Dillon's glance and waved excitedly. Dillon stared back at Summer and nodded to the garage door. "Let's go talk that way."

The two walked side by side along the driveway and to the corner of the block. They waited for the light to change in an awkward silence.

"A lot of words you have there." Dillon said, smirking at her.

"I heard you asked Dr. K to try and release you from the morpher. I don't think you should…."

"It's not your place to tell me what I think." Dillon replied, crossing against the light. The light changed as Summer followed to catch up.

"Dillon—"

"Don't you get it? You can't save me. I get that you want to and think you can save everyone but you can't."

Summer shook her head, disagreeing. "You're wrong and I'm not going to let you run away from the team again." She reached to touch his arm but he held her hand back. She watched her arm being held up by him.

"I hurt Gemma and I could have prevented Ziggy from nearly choking Dr. K to death. There is nothing stopping me from hurting you." He applied pressure on his grip on her wrist to prove his point. She cringed, trying to pull herself free. "Dillon, stop." She watched him tighten his hold and gasped in pain. Seeing that pain reflect upon her face, he released her, letting her withdraw her hand.

"You didn't have a choice with them. It was never your fault." She got up in his face, glaring at him. "….at least not until a minute ago." She added, angrily before walking around him. He turned around, watching her walk off. "Shouldn't it work both ways?"

Summer stopped and looked over her shoulder. "What should?"

"You can save me but I can't save you. Is that how it goes?"

Summer walked herself back over to him and raised her hand up near his face in the same delicate manner Dr. K had to Ziggy. Dillon eyed her and stood away on an angle. "Don't you dare hit me." He warned, his gaze not leaving hers. Her fingers brushed against the side of his cheek. She knew what she was really going to do but he was a step ahead when he pulled her closer and kissed her lips. They soon parted, smiling at each other when Dillon's smile fell.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her smile fading as well.

Dillon watched in disbelief as a nanites crawled out from under Summer's eye lid and over her iris.

E N D

…?

A/N: I hope no one hates me for leaving it like that. I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger like the show does and also I'm not sure whether I want to leave it like this indefinitely or write a sequel. In the mean time I plan on working on A Bot Gone Wrong and other writings. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed and I appreciate all reviews, especially any constructive criticism and suggestions. :-)


End file.
